


Firmware in Beta

by Extrication



Series: DBH Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extrication/pseuds/Extrication
Summary: Connor gets a post-series upgrade. He wants to start a family with Hank, but isn't sure that's something his human wants. Hank dispels his doubts soundly. (MPREG)





	Firmware in Beta

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTED KINK PROMPT:  
>  _Post good ending, tons of new upgrades are made available to the androids. One is an artificial womb. Connor very much wants to have Hank's baby but knows after losing Cole Hank may not be on board. _  
> Link: https://dbh-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/717.html?replyto=29645__

"You sure about this, Connor?"

"You're the one who needs to be sure, Hank."

Connor was very certain about most things, because that was the way he was built. But now, in this new era, with all the new and unfamiliar flickers of his post deviancy-mind, doubt found a way to his higher functions.

"I can understand, Hank," Connor said, reaching out to touch Hank's shoulders, "if this is -- you can go back on this. I can get those things -- uninstalled."

"You spent a week at this place," Hank said, lip curling in his "subtle" disdainful display, "got some new hardware, and now you wanna go back on it? I know why you're worried, but I'm not letting you go back there again. What are you gonna do if I say no, go on android birth control?"

"They have it, you know," Connor said. Hank thumbed the LED on Connor's temple -- he'd kept it in, to make other androids feel comfortable on his investigations. It reflected in Hank's eyes: yellow, processing with Connor's anxiety. "The eggs are on a cycle, they've kept for years at this point, they can handle --"

"Being what?" Hank said, snaking his hand down Connor's stomach, his weight adjusting over Connor on the bed. "Kept for a while longer? That's what you're saying, isn't it?"

"Hank -- shit!" Connor began to say, when Hank gripped his cock. He jolted in the bed, surprised. It didn't take long for Hank to manipulate that particular biocomponent to hardness, thumbing the tip with the roughness Connor liked.

Connor grabbed at Hank's back, digging his fingers into his muscles. He knew he was going to leave bruises, but Hank said it was part of being with an android: 'take the pain with the pleasure.' And right now Hank exuded that everything about this was very pleasurable.

"Touch me, Hank," Connor said, spreading his legs for access. His voice had gone low and trembled with unintended vulnerability. "That got upgraded too --"

He cut himself off when Hank did just as he'd been asked and hissed, clenching at the finger that had breached him.

"Fuck -- they make you get wetter," Hank moaned, voice shaking. He drew some of the slick against Connor's thigh, then started right back with two fingers. "Holy shit, babe."

"It-it's to help the," Connor gasped, "ease of the -- the impregna -- tion --"

"I don't need the tech demonstration, Connor," Hank muttered, leaning to kiss Connor's neck. His breath was hot there, causing his sensors to spike. "How about you put your hands on me and get me ready, huh?"

Connor nodded with his eyes shut. His body was going on command, even if his mind was going wild. He grabbed at Hank's cock, pumping it and pushing back the foreskin to bring him to hardness, feeling his precum against his sensitive fingers and tasting -- tasting what was going to be inside him, and --

He _squirmed_ under Hank. He wasn't programmed to _squirm_. But that might just be part of it. He felt something unlock in him, light up his internal systems.

"Now," Connor begged, drawing his arms back to brace himself. He lifted his ass off the bed, his hole dripping with slick, "if you want -- this is -- it's now --"

Hank grabbed his hips, lifted them like Connor weighed nothing, and plowed in. Connor grabbed the sheets and leaned back, exposing his throat. Hank went for the bait, growling like a beast as he fucked himself deep into the android's yielding body. Connor managed to open one eye to see all his skin turn white under Hank's strong hands, his cock glistening with Connor's synthetic juices. He wasn't a man who finished quick, so Connor knew he had to pull out all the stops.

He found a kind of peace in the middle of being rutted with, and smiled with confidence.

"Are you going to knock me up now, Lieutenant?" he asked, the title that extra punch that drove Hank insane.

"Oh, fuck, yeah I am," Hank gasped, taking the bait again, tightening up with orgasm, "yeah I am, Connor, fuck you till you've got my baby in --"

He couldn't finish his line because he was cumming on Connor, snarling like an animal into Connor's neck. Connor's orgasm was greedier than it'd ever been, clenching Hank inside and milking his cock for every last drop of his cum. His sensors lit up like crazy while they came together, and if he cried out he could barely hear it over the static in his ears.

Hank slumped over him, panting like he'd won a race. Maybe he'd cut down on all that Chicken Shack food, but he was still a giant of a human. Connor pushed him off of him gently, trying to regulate his breathing and his pump rate, running his hand over the regulator plug, and then lower, just enough to where they'd added more flexible skin.

"Hey," Hank said. He'd come out of his post-climax stupor and was flapping a hand on Connor's shoulder.

Connor grinned, squinting one eye at him. "Thanks for your compliance, Lieutenant."

"Yeahhh, huh," Hank muttered, putting his nose in Connor's shoulder. His hand touched his chest, then lower, over where Connor's hand was.

They stroked his stomach together, and then Hank's fingers curled over his. Connor wondered if this was what it was like, years ago, when Hank was married and he'd known about his son for the first time. He didn't want to bring it up. Hank had made the commitment, and that was a good enough answer for Connor's newly developed conscience.

"Uh..." Hank muttered, "did it uh..."

Connor closed his eyes, flickering through his new diagnostic subroutine, trying to see if knowing was part of the package. There wasn't anything that told him yes or no. He opened his eyes, frowning a little.

Hank saw that, looked up with a frown through his hair. "What'd you find?"

"Inconclusive, Lieutenant," Connor teased, reaching under Hank's neck to pull him closer. "I'm afraid that function hasn't been added just yet."

Hank half-grinned, and Connor's regulator stuttered at it, like it had from the beginning.

"Well," Hank muttered, biting at Connor's earlobe. "Guess that just means we're gonna have to try til you get that upgrade, huh."

"I'm always ready to stay on mission, Hank," Connor said, with the grin and wink that Hank always found engagingly charming, and got pulled down for a messy, satisfying kiss.


End file.
